Manzanas
by Erelbrile
Summary: Chile descubre que su hijo y el hijo de Perú están juntos, y eso no le gusta nada. ¿Lo malo? Ningún otro adulto responsable parece querer ponerse de su parte. (Nota: OCs. IquiquexMendoza/MendozaxIquique).


_Nota: El concepto original de este fic fue escrito para la promptatón de Latin Hetalia y se encuentra en Wattpad. Esta es la versión revisada y beteada._

Hola :D tanto tiempo, espero que estén bien :3

Este fic trata sobre dos OCs, Mendoza e Iquique. Iquique nació en el universo de Felinos, mientras que Mendoza es un OC mío de mí. Sin embargo, el fic se centra en lo que piensan Perú, Argentina y, especialmente, Chile, sobre ellos. Es desde el punto de vista de este último que se cuenta la historia. Espero que les entretenga tanto como me entretuvo a mí escribirla. Como siempre, sigo siendo multiheadcanon y multishiper, así que si quieren tomar a los pjs y darles otra vida, adelante. Para más referencias sobre el personaje de Iquique, pueden leer "Rubén Quiñones" de Felinos, en AO3.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Argentina, Chile, Perú, Bolivia y Uruguay pertenecen al fandom. Iquique* y Mendoza me pertenecen,** pero siéntanse libres de usarlos también uwu.

*Iquique surgió de roles. Para mis fics, uso mis headcanons referentes a él, pero obviamente tienen influencia del universo de Felinos, que cree junto a AchimDy.

PD: elegí el título por ese dicho que dice que "la manzana no cae lejos del árbol" xD

* * *

Manzanas

.

.

.

En un instante, Chile recordó cuando Mendoza le dijo que no iría en verano a Viña del Mar ni a Concón, sino a las playas del norte. No le llamó especialmente la atención, supuso que el sector de siempre debía estar lleno de gente y que el chico se aburría. Y aunque suene extraño, no pensó que se fuese a quedar en casa de ninguno de sus hermanos políticos.

De hecho, tampoco se esperaba encontrarse a Iquique. Asumía que no estaría en su casa ya que ni siquiera había ido a recibirle a pesar de ser su trabajo ser el primer contacto entre la ciudad y él. Iquique nunca se aparecía ni comunicaba, por lo que no se sorprendió. Tampoco es que tuviese ganas de encontrarse con la oveja negra de la familia, solamente quería ir a ver el estado de la casa.

Así, lo que se suponía que era un pequeño desvío en un viaje al norte, se convirtió en un desastre.

Iba hablando con Perú por teléfono, contándole que iba a ver la casa para... ya sabes... _ver cómo la tiene tu hijo_ , y discutir por enésima vez sobre enviarlo al servicio militar para enderezarlo. Abrió el candado de la reja y se acercó a la puerta de entrada, describiéndole lo que veía, el estado de la pintura descascarada, las malezas... _Qué raro..._

—¿Qué es raro?

—No tiene basura en el estacionamiento... Y parece que está barrido...

—¡Ahhh, viste! Yo sabía que exagerabas sobre mi muchacho... Siempre pintándolo de drogadicto e inútil —le reta Perú, orgulloso y tranquilo por eso, le da las gracias a la Virgencita, él sabía que Kikito no era así.

Chile llama al timbre, pero cómo no, está malo. Llama a la puerta, esperando con Perú al otro lado de la línea regañándole por ser tan severo y exagerado. Como al parecer no hay nadie, entra utilizando su juego de llaves. Le cuenta a Perú que la casa está... casi vacía. _No, mi amor, no está la televisión plasma que le regalamos, yo te avisé que la iba a vender y no me escuchaste, ¿viste lo que pasa cuando no me escuchas?_

Hay un sofá viejo y destruido y una mesa de picnic rodeada por cajas de fruta. No hay ninguna decoración, a menos que se considere por decoración las botellas puestas en línea junto a la pared.

La casa es pequeña, por lo que, de repente, se escucha el cañonazo del califont prendiéndose de nuevo y el ruido de la ducha junto a la habitación. Así que Iquique se está bañando, comenta Perú, dándose con la mano en el pecho a pesar de que Chile le dice que no cante victoria tan rápido, que Iquique les ha hecho lo mismo varias veces antes y que puede volver a desaparecerse de la noche a la mañana. Se despide y le corta, prometiéndole llamarle más tarde.

Chile decide aprovechar de revisar la habitación antes de que Iquique le saque cagando de allí. Y en la habitación se encuentra todo desordenado, y dos celulares. Toma uno de los dos, que está hecho mierda y es viejo, pero tiene clave. Le da la impresión que el otro es de una persona más confiada, o más inocente, porque no tiene clave y al revisar la galería de fotografías se da cuenta que es el de Mendoza. No se tarda nada en sumar dos más dos y, sin pensarlo mucho, se echa ambos celulares a los bolsillos.

+'+'+'+'+

Argentina le llama al rato para gritarle que Mendoza cree que le robaron, porque no encuentra el celular en ninguna parte, pero que no se explica cómo es posible si no se llevaron nada de más valor como su notebook o su cámara, que se va a Chile por unos meses y le roban, que cómo es posible, Manuel, cómo es po-si-ble que no le hashas reservado un hotel de calidad y guardia personal a mi pibe que aún se pierde cuando busca América en un mapa, boludo.

Y Chile le pide que se calme, porque tiene buenas y malas noticias, y la buena noticia es que nadie se robó el celular de su niño. _O sea, sí, porque fui yo el que se los llevó y no les dije, pero no, porque no es un robo_ _..._ él tiene derechos de padre.

—¿Y cuál es la mala noticia?

—Lo pillé con Iquique.

—¿El gurí drogata? —Argentina se detiene, comentando para picar a Chile—. Bueno, uno de todos tus...

—¡Éjale! —le interrumpió Chile—, es hijo de Miguel, yo sólo lo mantengo.

—Ah... Entonces no son hermanos, pensé que eso te preocupaba —y agrega riéndose—, como hiciste todo un show la última vez, sos tan histérico con eso de la sangre —se mira las uñas, parado frente al teléfono fijo—. ¿Te das cuenta que ni siquiera estuvieron bajo tu cuidado al mismo tiempo?

—¿Te das cuenta que es una mala influencia para Mendoza? —insiste Chile, provocando que Argentina se molestase en serio con él.

—Mirá, son ciudades grandes sha, si quieren coger que lo hagan. Yo creo que estás siendo sobreprotector con Mendoza y eso no le hace bien, no le dejás sacar todo su potencial, por eso conmigo brisha más —le da una cátedra marca Argentina—. Podría salir una linda relación de esto, además ¿los viste cogiendo? ¿No? ¿O besándose? ¿Entonces? Dejá de hinchas las pelotas. Dejalo vivir, recorrer, conocer otros lugares, descubrir personas...

—¡Dice el que me llamó gritando! Que se iba a perder si no le reservaba hotel, como si el niño no pudiese andar solo ya —le interrumpe Chile porque sino, estamos hasta mañana escuchando a Argentina.

—¡Exacto! Eso te digo, el chavón ya está grande, dejalo ser.

+'+'+'+'+

Con Perú no le fue mejor.

Chile entró a la cuenta de instagram de Mendoza, que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, y le mandó al peruano capturas de pantalla de todas las fotografías "comprometedoras" en que ambos chicos salían amorosos (algunas con meses de antigüedad) y también de sus mensajes directos. Para su desgracia, Perú encontraba que se veían muy lindos y que Iquique se veía y leía contento y amoroso... _Además quiero que sea feliz, aunque sea un desagradecido, rotito._

Para peor fortuna de Chile, Perú le compartió las capturas a Argentina, cuya opinión Chile quería ignorar con la excusa de que él no es padre directo de Mendoza. Uno de ellos tiró la broma de que podían llegar a ser consuegros y la cosa se salió de control, entre los dos se potenciaron la pésima idea de ponerse en su contra y dejar a los chicos ser, y Perú terminó por convencerse de que esto era una buena noticia:

—¿Qué tiene de malo Kike? Tiene sangre real, directamente del linaje del Sol divino. Deberías lavarte la boca con jabón por hablar así de un miembro de la realeza —le regañó con altivez. Además, ¿qué mejor que irse a la casa del yerno de vacaciones a tomar vino y pasear?

—En ese caso Mendoza también tiene sangre real po, tonto —le responde Chile, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

—Pero Iquique pertenece a la línea legítima —insiste Perú, que sigue mensajeándose con Argentina, provocándole un _cringe_ intenso a Chile—. Asu, Mendoza tiene una gran economía, si lo planificamos bien podríamos pensar en rearmar el Tahuantinsuyu para la próxima generación.

+'+'+'+'+

De modo que sólo quedaba él para detener esta tontería que, por la evidencia de los mensajes y las fotos, llevaba ocurriendo a sus espaldas por al menos medio año.

Se presentó en casa de Iquique y llamó a la reja con una piedra. Para que lo escucharan el parcito. Qué se habrán creído.

Iquique se asoma a preguntar quién es y, al reconocerle, chasquea la lengua y vuelve a entrarse. Chile saca su llave para abrirse, pero, para su sorpresa, Iquique regresa. Al salir de la casa, cierra la puerta, lo que emputece a Chile porque mientras le quede algún lazo con Mendoza, por su honor no va a permitir que un patán, conflictivo y bueno para nada niegue a su hijo. A su guagua. Que merece algo mejor.

—Buenas noches —lo saluda Iquique, abriendo la reja y quedándose allí, cortándole el paso.

—¿No me dejas pasar? —cuestiona el mayor, pero antes de que Iquique pueda contestar, se escucha la puerta abrirse.

—Déjalo pasar, Enrique —pide Mendoza, de puntitas para no tocar el piso de cerámica con los pies descalzos—. Hola, pa, ¿merendaste?

+'+'+'+'+

Qué otra cosa podía esperarse.

Cuando Chile les devolvió sus celulares, Mendoza se puso colorado y rio nervioso, reacción muy distinta a la de Iquique, que se levantó de golpe a gritarle a Chile que no tenía derecho a sacarle sus cosas, chocando pecho con pecho, gritándole con furia en la cara, _te llenái la boca con tus derechos humanos y no me respetái ni la privacidad, huevón._

—¡Nuestra Señora de la Concepción de Ikey, cállate y siéntate! —le gritó Chile en el mismo tono, sin retroceder ni un paso.

—Taitita... —intentó mediar Mendoza, aprovechando su estatura y fuerza para, firme pero gentil, tomar del brazo a Iquique (que ya estaba gritando un ¡no me llames así!) y hacerle sentar de nuevo.

—Na que taitita aquí. De ti estoy muy decepcionado, Mendoza del Nuevo Valle de la Rioja —le detuvo Chile, severo, pero con un trato claramente más civilizado—. Tuvieron tiempo de sobra para decirnos.

—Perdoná, pa... —insiste Mendoza—, te lo iba a decir, incluso el tío Sebastián nos recomendó que, conociéndolos a vos y a mi viejo...

Sebast... Chile estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza de _aquellos_. Espera que Mendoza terminase de hablar, necesita morderse la lengua para que su temperamento no siga chocando con el de Iquique.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?

Ambas ciudades se miran.

—Por nuestro padrino —responde Mendoza. Chile se queda mirando a Iquique y le indica, antes de decir con sincero asombro:

—¿Tu padrino es Julio?

—Yo le dije lo mismo a él —se mofa Iquique—. ¿Quién iba a decir que tú y Bolivia son compadres?

—No había mucho de dónde elegir y éramos amigos —resume Chile lo más rápido posible para que no le desvíen la conversación, tampoco es que quiera pensar en esa época en que Bolivia era un buen amigo suyo—. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo?

+'+'+'+'+

Cuando Chile se fue ya era noche cerrada. Pidió un taxi y les recordó que revisaran sus correos institucionales de vez en cuando. Habían terminado abriendo una botella de vino y bebiendo entre los tres, algo que a Iquique le agradó mucho y que está seguro que, sin Mendoza allí, no hubiera podido pasar entre Chile y él.

Hablando de Mendoza, éste le abraza por la espalda para transmitirle calma y le pone el mentón en la cabeza, cariñoso.

—Ya pasó el susto —le tranquiliza, e Iquique cierra los ojos y gira el rostro para apoyarlo contra su pecho.


End file.
